


Dance With Me, Moony!

by the_secret_wordsmith



Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Wordcount: 500-1.000, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Sirius Black dances, and then he gets Remus Lupin dancing too.[For day three of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Dance With Me, Moony!

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Three of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest. The theme was "self-discovery" which I took as an excuse to write Sirius getting Remus to dance.

Sirius Black was dancing. He'd been bored so had put on Remus's favourite record and now he was swaying to the dulcet tones of Marc Bolan.

James and Peter were in detention with McGonagall whilst Remus was studying in the library with Lily meaning that Sirius had the whole dorm to himself and his crazy moves. There was something, he decided as his twirled about extravagantly, very liberating about dancing with no one watching.

Of course, he should probably be using the time to study for his last NEWT exams, but Sirius had never been someone who liked doing the things he should be doing. That was what Remus did. And as much as Sirius adored his boyfriend, he didn't see the need to mimic his more trying behaviours such as doing the things you were supposed to do.

So instead, Sirius Black continued to spin about, laughing stupidly as he almost tripped over James's messy trunk.

The record spun onto the next track and Sirius's movements changed subtly with the new rhythm. He closed his eyes, his body moving in time with, and so expressing, the feelings the new track gave him.

He spun round and opened his eyes to see Remus watching him from the door, eyebrows raised and a soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Sirius laughed and didn't stop moving. The new beat was too good not to move to.

“Come join me, Moony,” he said but Remus looked uncertain.

“You know I'm too awkward for dancing.”

Sirius shook his head and spun over to his boyfriend, “Dancing isn't about how you look, Moons. It's about expressing the feelings inside.”

And he took Remus by the hands, forcing him to drop his book-laden bag to the floor with a thud, and pulled him in to the middle of the dorm. He waved their joined hands up and down madly and Remus snorted.

“You're a bloody ridiculous fool, Padfoot.”

Sirius tried mimicking one of Bolan's more sensual sighs and pulled Remus closer, “Don't pretend you don't find my ridiculousness truly irresistible, my darling.” And he pressed a kiss to Remus's cheek before pulling back to continue his mad-hap dance moves.

Remus snorted and then started to bob his head in time to the music. Sirius grinned widely.

“That's it, Remus,” he cried and joined in with the head bobbing, “Dance with me, Moony!”

Remus was blushing but he didn't stop the head bobbing and Sirius hastily joined their hands together once more to add to the Moony moves. This was incredible. He'd actually got Remus to dance. Sirius laughed and pulled Remus closer, leaning in to kiss him briefly on the lips. Remus smiled and continued to sway.

“Only you, Sirius bloody Black,” Remus muttered, still smiling, “Only you could get me looking like such an idiot.”

Sirius huffed, “You never look like an idiot, you idiot!” And he shoved his boyfriend gently in the side. Remus shoved him back and Sirius spun away in a weird little pirouette. Remus laughed and Sirius grinned at him from the other side of the room.

Then he extended one long finger and beckoned him over. Remus hesitated then smirked, and started to bob his way over, hips swinging slightly in, what Sirius decided, was a most delectable sight. Remus reached him and Sirius pulled him in, laying kisses all over Moony's neck and jaw.

“Padfoot,” Remus whispered, voice catching at the end of the nickname as Sirius bit down softly on his earlobe.

“Hm?”

“You're bloody brilliant, y'know.”

Sirius grinned and pulled away to see Remus staring at him intently. He swallowed and shrugged, trying to appear as cool and nonchalant as possible.

“Yeah, I know.”

Remus snorted then pulled him in for a long and lingering kiss. Sirius pushed into it, wrapping his arms more firmly around his boyfriend's waist as the kiss deepened. Remus pushed him gently and they plumped down onto the nearest bed, Sirius's bed as it happened, and continued to kiss.

The track ended, the record needle crackling as it reached the end, and Remus hurriedly pulled away. Sirius huffed at the loss of Moony and watched as his boyfriend hurried over to take the needle off the record before sauntering back to him with a wide grin.

“We should dance more often,” he said softly, “Just the two of us mind. Don't think James or Pete would want to see me dance.”

“Stop putting yourself down, Moony,” Sirius said firmly as he pulled his boyfriend back onto the bed, “I have excellent taste and I won't hear anything to the contrary.”

“If you say so,” Remus replied as he settled down on the bed, crooking himself up on his side with one arm. Sirius rolled into him and placed a kiss on his nose.

“I do say so.”

“Hm?” Remus's arm slunk around his neck to hold him close as he leant in to place a firm kiss on Sirius's lips. “Well maybe we've done enough of saying things for now, hey?”

Sirius grinned and Remus caught the smile in another searing kiss.


End file.
